This invention relates to toy water slides and more particularly to back yard game types of devices especially for children. Exemplary of the inventive toy water slide is the "Zig Zag Zoom" water slide sold by Marchon of Vernon Hills, Ill., 60061, U.S.A.
For background information relating to this kind of toy, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,648,196; 2,423,890; 2,616,096; 3,497,877; 3,665,523; 3,668,715; 4,621,383; 4,762,316 (Re 34,042); and to British Patent 2,110,444.
The toy water slide comprises an elongated strip of sheet plastic which is staked down on a lawn. A water sprinkler is also set in the lawn at a location which sprays water on the strip of plastic in order to give it a slick surface. A child runs toward the strip of plastic and belly flops on it. The inertia resulting from the run causes the child to slide over the slide surface.
In order to add interest to the play, a number of features have been added to prior art slides. For example, a hoop has been mounted over the slide with hanging curtain strips for the child to slide through. Another feature has been to provide a shallow pool of water into which the child could splash at the end of the slide. Still other slides had pillow-like bumps to raise the sliding body.
Other water slides are permanent amusement or water park type of installations featuring a longs slide extending down a hill or otherwise elevated, maybe on the order of 25-30 feet high. The slide generally follows a twisting and turning path so that a person sliding down the slide has a thrilling ride. The child using the backyard slide has very likely seen the amusement or water park slide and would want a backyard toy which simulates the amusement park ride.
When a toy involves children in such an active sport, safety is always a consideration. Therefore, the toy should be inherently safe. For example, providing a twisting and turning path to simulate a water park type of ride must be accomplished by a safe structure which would not injure the child as he/she bounces off a slide-like wall. Also, stakes, which anchor the slide, should not create a hazard as the earth becomes wet and loses its stake-holding capability.